I've Always Known
by VioletWingedPerfection
Summary: After a serious runin with demons, InuYasha and the gang, except Kagome are seriously injured. It takes this horrible accident,and Kouga, too have Kagome start to doubt her feelings.
1. Chapter 1

KogaKagome story.InuYasha betrays Kagome and Koga saves her. No Flames please!

Disclaimer: Could you imagine if I owned InuYasha?…Weird…

Kagome was running, almost blinded by the tears in her eyes. She reached a forest, branches and bark tore at her clothes, her hair. Twigs scraped her face and arms and legs, making deep cuts where they touched. Still Kagome ran, glancing behind her every few feet, but only to see the hoard of demons advancing on her. She tried to run even faster, but it was no use, trees reached out their branches to trip her. And several times she almost fell. All of a sudden, she fell over a log half hidden in leaves. Kagome went down hard, scraping her elbow and knee pretty hard in the process. She knew that know she was doomed, that the demons would be sure to devour her now. She scrambled backwards, her back pressed against a tree, and her hands thrown up to protect her face. She waited, no demons. Daring to peek through her fingers she saw a figure standing in front of her, but with the blood and tears running down her face, she couldn't makeout who it was.

"You want her? You've got to get through me first!" The figure growled. _I know that voice!_ Kagome thought. _It's…Koga! Koga is the one who saved_ _me! Good thing he came when he_ _did,_ Kagome thought gratefully, _or I'd be a goner for sure!_ She watched as Koga made quick work of the demons, and then knelt beside her.

"Kagome?" The wolf demon whisperd. She was almost surprised he recognized her in her current state, with her clothes in tatters and coverd with blood, her hair a mess and tears and cuts all over her face.

"Oh Koga!" She said, rocking back and forth, more tears streaming down her dirty, blood-covered face. "Oh Koga" She repeated almost in hysterics.

"Kagome? What in the name of the Shikon Jewel happened to you? Please calm down, please don't cry!" He pleaded. But when she didn't show any signs of stopping soon, Koga took Kagome in his arms and gave her a long, tender hug. He could still fell her trembling, but then she slowly stopped. Then Koga pulled away to look at her.

"Now PLEASE tell me what's going on. Where's that mangy mutt? And Shippo? And that lecherous monk, and that demon slayer?"

But at the mention of her friends, Kagome burst into brand new sobs.

"Oh Kagome, I didn't mean to make you cry again! Please stop!"

Kagome nodded, and whipped her tears using her dirty, torn sleeve. Then she took a shaky breath, and proceeded to tell Koga the whole story.

Good right? Or not. Well, please review and i'll update!


	2. Chapter 2

According to Kagome, the whole thing started almost three days ago, when the group stopped at a quaint village not far from the forest. The village was being terrorized by a powerful demon by the name of Nioritsu. She commanded a large army of demons and power Hungary mortals. On top of that she had in her possession five jewel shards, which was way she was so unbeatable. The jewel shards the were the only reason InuYasha had agreed to stay and help the villagers. The next day Nioritsu attacked again, simply because she could. Kagome said to Koga that she would never forget the sight of Nioritsu. She had looked quite human, with her long brown hair and dark blue eyes, Kagome relented, she would never have thought that Nioritsu was a demon if she hadn't seen the women just laugh and laugh at the sight of her army slaughtering innocent villagers. That very seen made her blood run cold, Kagome told Koga, shivering at the very thought. The lady demon had the shards embedded in each leg, arm and one in her forehead. Kagome had shouted this to InuYasha, who tried to get them, but Nioritsu and her army were strong. It took the combined efforts of Miroku, Sango, and InuYasha to finally beat her and her bloodthirsty army. The battle was long, and all three were severely injured in several places when they were done. The villagers were overjoyed that they were finally released from Nioritsu wrath. They offered Kagome and the others a better hut to stay in and rest for a few more days, and of course they all gratefully accepted. Kagome recalled that even though InuYasha had several gashes that would have needed stitches normally, InuYasha wasn't normal. So mostly he kept watch for the next day or so.

"Then, this morning", Kagome was almost finished with her tale, " InuYasha came in suddenly while I was tending to Sango and Miroku who were still in pretty bad shape, but slowly getting better. He had a panicked look on his face, and said that demons were coming. "I looked and saw a cloud of demons descending. More than I had ever seen before, there must have been thousands, so many that they filled the sky for as far as I could see. I knew instantly that Niortsu had been working for Naraku, and that he had learned of her defeat and the other's injuries. He had come to take the jewels back and finish my friends while they were still weak." Kagome started to cry again, but this time silently, the tears sliding off her cheeks and landing on her ruined skirt.

"Then they landed." She continued, her voice shaking slightly, "They surrounded the hut. InuYasha tried to stop them with the Tetsaiga, but he was still weak, and these demons were strong!" Kagome stopped and looked at Koga, who reached down and took her hand. Kagome took a deep breath, and continued.

"Sango and Miroku were still weak, very weak. They shouldn't have even been standing up for very long, but they tried to fight, they tried to help InuYasha. The demons surrounded them; I couldn't see any of my friends. Kirara and Shippo had gone to chase a demon who had made off with one of my jewel shards, and I didn't have any arrows or bow or anything. But still I ran toward the fighting demons, hoping to help somehow. As I reached the group, out of absolutely nowhere Kikiyo appeared, I stopped dead at the sight of her, she must have been following us they whole time we were traveling, is what I figured. I watched as she fired an arrow at the beats, which got angry and dispersed to go after her. I saw Miroku and Sango lying, unmoving on the ground, and InuYasha on his hands and knees, gasping for breath. Then," Kagome's voice was tinted with anger and sadness at this point " He saw what the demons were after. I saw him mouth 'Kikiyo?' and rush to her aid! But he was down within minutes, burdened by his old injuries, and the new ones received by the demons. Kikiyo then fought hard, but she was down not long after that. With all my friends unconscious, or perhaps dead" Kagome's voice broke, tears streaming even more forcefully down her face, her voice chocked with repressed sobs. "They came after me. I took my remaining jewel shards ands I ran into the forest. The demons had almost got me when, of course, you came and saved me."

And for the first time during her whole tale, Kagome smiled, the tears slowly receding from her eyes. "Thank you again for saving me, Koga", She said, and then she leaned foreword and gently kissed an astonished Koga on the cheek.

Sorry this chapter was so long, and I know there hasn't been much KogaKagome action as of yet, but don't worry, I'll get to that soon. I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: In my world, I DO own InuYasha, unfortunately, this is earth, not La-La land.

* * *

_Kogome leaned foreword and kissed an astonished Koga on the cheek._

* * *

" Kagome, wh-what did you do that for?" A stunned Koga asked.

"Well…" Kagome fought a telltale flush creeping up her cheeks. " You did just save me, and I wanted to show you that I was truly thankful you came to me in time." She shyly ducked her head. "How did you find me anyway?" She asked suddenly.

"Oh, well I was walking not far from here when I heard sounds coming from the village, and I smelled blood. Then, when I smelled your blood I took off, and here I am." Koga's voice gentled, "Really," he said "I'm glad you're okay Kagome."

" Well, define _okay_," Kagome laughed at her torn, stained clothes. "But really, I'm fine, though my clothes are beyond repair."

But the laughter suddenly turned to panic. "I need to find my friends! I can't believe they slipped my mind for even a second! Let's go!"

Kagome tried to stand up, but she swayed and almost fell.

"You're too weak! Please Kagome, come back to the den with me and rest and recover!" Koga pleaded, but to no avail.

"REST!" Kagome exploded, "I can't REST wondering if all my friends are hurt! Or DEAD! Just take me to the village, okay Koga?"

"But…" Koga started to argue, then seeing it was useless, sighed and agreed. Her picked up Kagome in his arms, and was soon speeding to the village.

"Oh, InuYasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala!" Kagome thought, "Please be alive!" Kagome silently begged.

They soon reached the village, or at least what used to be the village. The huts had had been torn apart as easily as doll houses, so much so that they hardly resembled houses anymore; just piles of wood. Kagome rushed over to the crumpled wood, and started frantically looking through it. All of a sudden, she saw a long silver lock of hair sticking out of underneath what looked like a part of a wall. With Koga's help, Kagome shifted the wall to reveal an unconscious, bruised InuYasha. He had many cuts on his face and arms, and his beautiful hair was all dirty and matted. After moving a few more slats, Kagome uncovered the rest of her friends, and Kikiyo all of whom seemed to be unconscious. Not to mention severely even more so then InuYasha. Kagome checked their pulses, Sango's and Miroku's were weaker then the others, but everyone else was apparently just bruised, not to mention unconscious.

"Help me." Kagome told Koga, and with his help, she moved them one by one to a soft, grassy area nearby, until there was just InuYasha left under the rubbish. Koga turned to Kagome and said breezily,

"So, that's all of them. What d'ya think we should do with them now?"

"Koga!" She scolded him, "InuYasha too, please!"

"What?" He said all innocently, like he forgot that InuYasha was still half-buried under wood. "Ohhhh, Kagome! I don't wanna _touch_ him! Who knows where he's been! Or what he's rolled in!"

"_KOGA!" _Kagome was annoyed, "Please move him! For me?" She gave Koga her best pout.

"Alright, alright. I'll move him!"

Koga grabbed InuYasha by his red kimono and sort of dragged him over to where the others were.

"Now what?" He asked Kagome.

"I'm not sure," She admitted. "I think we should, like, just cover them with blankets and wait for them to wake up."

So that's what she and Koga did. Kagome had uncovered her backpack, and it just so happened that she had a few blankets and things in it. After covering everyone, there was nothing to do but wait for them to wake up. So, Kagome and the wolf-demon sat near the unconscious victims all night, just waiting. At a cold point, near morning, Kagome was shivering pretty violently. Koga was concerned, "Kagome, would you like a blanket?" He asked. She shook her head.

"There's none left." She explained, her teeth chattering as she spoke. "And my friends need to be warmer than me right now."

"Well, see if this helps." Koga put one warm, strong arm around her shoulders. She stopped shivering, but looked at that arm. The last thing Kagome wanted was for InuYasha to wake up and see Koga's arm around her.

"Koga," Kagome started, but she was quickly cut off by noises coming from InuYasha. She quickly brushed off Koga's arm and scrambled to the side of the young half-dog demon. InuYasha's eyelids were fluttering, and when he finally opened them, Kagome felt her stomach leap into her throat. As it always did when she was looking in those glowing gold orbs,

"InuYasha!" She exclaimed. Kagome could feel tears coming again, but this time tears of joy. She was so happy that he was okay.

"InuYasha!" She repeated. He turned to look at her. "Kagome? Wh-what happened? I remember demons, and Kikiyo…" His eyes grew wide with fright. He grabbed Kagome's wrist with a clawed hand. "Kikiyo! Is she okay? Where is she? I need to see her!"

Kagome just looked at him. _Here she was_, she thought, _looking after InuYasha, scared out of her MIND that he was dead. And when he finally awakens, what is the first thing he says when he sees me? Where is KIKIYO? How is KIKIYO! NOT, oh, Kagome, are you hurt? Or, Kagome, thank you for looking after me. No, her has to mention that women KIKIYO!. Kikiyo, Kikiyo, Kikiyo…._ Her name repeated in Kagome's head until it became an ugly chant.

Kagome was silent, staring for so long that InuYasha burst out, "Kagome? What is it? Did I say something too upset you?"

_Let's see,_ Kagome pondered sarcastically, _did he say something too upset me? Hmmmm, I don't know."_

Koga interrupted, "Wow, mutt, you really are dense, aren't you?"

"Koga! What are you doing here?"

"I was helping Kagome take care of you guys, not that you deserve it."

"And what does THAT mean!"

" Do ya not get it mutt? I mean, Kagome was watching over you all night, she sacrificed her own warmth for yours, and then when you wake up your all ' Kikiyo? Oh, I need Kikiyo!' Not even thanking Kagome for rescuing you!"

Kagome gazed at Koga, an appreciation of the wolf demon filled Kagome like she had never felt before. She stood there, looking at Koga standing all tense ready to fight InuYasha for her dignity; she realized that Koga really would do anything for her. And had she been blind to that the whole time? _Have I always known he really loves me_, _that he would sacrifice his own being for the good of mine? Or did I just realize that now?_ She thought.

InuYasha was getting mad now. Kagome could tell by the way he stuck his nose up and acted like he didn't care.

" Well, Kikiyo was getting attacked by demons, so I was concerned that perhaps she didn't make it. I knew that Kagome was alright for God's sake, I can see it myself right now!"

"You IDIOT!" Koga shouted, " KAGOME was attacked by demons as well! After you all went down they came after her! She almost didn't make it, I had to come and rescue her! Those demons almost devoured her alive!"

InuYasha looked at Kagome, a little more concern filling his gold eyes. Then he laughed and said, " Oh, she's fine, a little dirty maybe, but fine."

Now KOGA was angry, his hands clutched into fists he said, " You really are a worthless mutt, Kagome almost died and you don't even care. You make me sick." He spit onto the ground.

InuYasha was up in a flash, " Why don't you come over here and do that, you skinny wolf?"

" With pleasure" Koga started toward InuYasha, but Kagome stepped between them. "Please don't fight!" She said softly, her voice a little faint. Koga looked at her in concern, "You okay Kagome?"

"Yes," She said firmly, "But I can't stand anymore fighting, at least not tonight, alright? Let's just try to get along for once, okay?"

I'm going to have to observe InuYasha over the next couple of days; if I find out he really doesn't care about me, than I'm leaving, probably for good. I'd go right now if it wasn't for Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

Then she glanced at Koga, who had sat down near InuYasha and was glaring at the dog-demon, a look of hatred on his face.

_And what about Koga?_ She wondered, _would he really do anything for me? Does he really love me the way I think he does?_

_

* * *

_

Wow, intense right? So many emotions flying around! Doesn't InuYasha just make you really made sometimes? I mean, I wrote him saying this, but it still makes me mad how he treats Kagome when Kikiyo is around. And Koga is so sweet, right? He's just adorable. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapters, but come on people! Can I have just a FEW more, Please? I wont update unless I get at least two more okay? I mean, I don't want to do all this typing if no one's gonna read it! Well, peace and love everyone, I'm out for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha, he and Kagome would be married with a kid by now. 

_And what about Koga?_ She wondered, _would he really do anything for me? Does he really love me the way I think he does?_

The next days were anxious times for Kagome and InuYasha. Kagome was worried because Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had not awakened yet. InuYasha was anxious because of whom else? Kikiyo. Luckily, Kirara had woken up not long after InuYasha, so she followed Kagome around everywhere, and kept Kagome company while she tended to the others.

Koga and InuYasha were still insulting each other periodically, and more than once over the next day Kagome had to get between them to stop them from killing each other. But mostly Koga kept a sharp watch over Kagome, and InuYasha spent most of his time up in a tree near where Kikiyo lay. Finally, at dawn on the third day, Miroku was stirring. Kagome, who had hardly gotten any sleep as she was watching over her friends night and day, rushed to his side. She wetted a cloth with some water, and placed it over his head. He opened his eyes.

"Kagome? What happened?" Miroku tried to get up, but stooped suddenly and rubbed his head, "Ow, my head aches like you wouldn't believe. How long have I been knocked out for?"

"A couple of days at least." She told him, "There were demons."

Miroku suddenly looked serious, "Naraku?" He asked. Kagome nodded.

"What about the others? Are they hurt?"

"Well, InuYasha woke up a couple of days ago," She pointed to him up in the trees, "So did Kirara, but Sango and Shippo…" Kagome trailed off. Miroku suddenly looked fearful, "They're not, they can't be…" He stuttered

"Don't worry," She assured him" They're not dead, but they're not exactly well either."

"Take me to them" So Kagome lead him to where Sango and Shippo were, laying side by side, Koga sat nearby dozing fretfully.

Miroku knelt by Sango, and stared at her for a long while, then he turned to Kagome and asked "How are they really, you can tell me."

"Not well" Kagome admitted, "Shippo will probably come through for us soon, but Sango's pulse is weak." Seeing the graveness on the young monk's face, she hurried on "But your pulse was weak too, and here you are." Miroku looked back up at Kagome, "Where is my staff?" He asked her. "Oh I got it." She assured him, and ran to get it. She gave it to him and said gently "Really, Miroku, you should go back over there and lie down again, you're still not completely well."

"I will not leave her" He responded, taking one of Sango's hand's in his, "I will sleep right here tonight." Koga gave a sudden snore, and Miroku looked up, startled. "Why is Koga here?" He asked Kagome suspiciously, "And why does InuYasha let him be here?"

"Oh, InuYasha," Kagome said darkly, "He doesn't care for me, he only has eyes for Kikiyo. And Koga is here because he was the one who saved me after you all blacked out and I was the only one left. He saved me." She looked at the sleeping Koga gratefully.

"So, you are saying that InuYasha doesn't care for you?" Miroku repeated.

"That's right"

"Well, I simply refuse to believe that." The monk said promptly, "InuYasha did love Kikiyo at one time, yes, but you're the one who he wants to be with, Kagome, really."

Kagome felt a little more hopeful after that remark, but she almost instantly felt just more rejected. _Why should I trust what Miroku says?_ She thought, _sure he's a great friend, but let's be honest, he doesn't really know a lot about women, or women's feelings. Look how he treats Sango!_ Kagome gazed at the stationary figure of the monk, holding the demon slayer's hand._ Well, when she's awake anyway._ Kagome thought dryly. _I would believe him though, if it weren't for the complete non-chalant way InuYasha is treating me._ She turned to look at him, sitting up in the tree, apparently dozing, _and for the strange new feelings that I have for Koga. _Half-twisting her head she saw the wolf-demon, sprawled out on the ground nearby, snoring loudly. _Why do I suddenly feel for Koga more than InuYasha?_ Kagome wondered,_ I love Inuyasha, right?_ She glanced back at him, up in the tree. She harbored no deep feelings anymore, at least not the way she used to. Switching back to Koga she felt…_there it is!_ She recognized that sensation, it wasn't new to her, _this is what I felt when I used to look at InuYasha! What does it mean if I now feel it when I look at Koga?_

Even though I really am a diehard InuYashaKagome fan, I felt for some reason that I had to write a KogaKagome story. I really do LIKE Koga, I think that he's adorable, and that he's so sweet to Kagome, but I, like most of you I'm sure, want InuYasha and Kagome to be together. So, soon I will write an InuYasha and Kagome Fic, okay? Look for it! That's it for now, see ya'll la8ter.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my FanFic already! I feel so loved. (Waves to her adoring public). Criticism is important too though. Like if I make a mistake, or you want to know something, just let me know. I'll be glad to fix or explain anything I wrote. Flames are accepted, but please be gentle, okay? Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Whatever, you know I don't own InuYasha.

Previous Chapter:

These feelings, I used to have them for InuYasha. What does it mean when I now have them Koga?

Kagome was very quiet during the nest two days. Not that anyone noticed. InuYasha was still looking after Kikiyo, who had woken up, finally. But she was still very weak, and couldn't get up yet. Miroku, of course, still stayed by Sango's side, so he had eyes just for her, or else he would have noticed that Kagome wasn't exactly talking to anyone. Or that was at least what Kagome kept telling herself.

Little Shippo had finally awoken, only a few hours after Sango did. He was just as bouncy and adorable as ever, and for that Kagome was grateful. At least he doesn't seem to have any lasting injuries from that horrible attack. She thought, but that's the least I can say about Sango. The demon slayer, strong as she was, kept slipping in and out of consciousness. Miroku was constantly saying prayers for her, but nothing seemed to help much. Kagome even used as much modern-age medicine she had, but that only eased her pain, for a little while at least. Lines of worry were know etched permanently on the monk's face, and Kagome was pretty sure that he was scared that Sango was going to leave him. Leave all of them.

InuYasha seemed pretty un-concerned with Sango's health. His excuse?

"Well, she always bounces back from her injuries, why should this time be any different?" His snotty attitude just irked Kagome more until one day, after he made another stupid comment she let loose:

"SHE HAS SERIOUS INJURIES YOU INSENSITIVE HALF-DEMON!" Everything that Kagome had kept inside since realizing that InuYasha never loved her just burst out of her mouth. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CAN BE SO CALM WHEN ONE OF OUR FRIENDS MAY BE DYING!" She advanced on a cowering InuYasha, who clearly never expected Kagome to explode on him. Even Miroku seemed alarmed. "Lady Kagome, please settle down. You will wake up Lady Sango." He begged her.

But Kagome had no intention of stopping once she started. "AND ANOTHER THING…." Now her yelling even woke up Koga, who was dozing under a tree. When he heard Kagome yelling he jumped and raced to her side. "Whatsa matter?" He looked around and saw who was receiving the blow of Kagome's words. He noticed InuYasha backing up fearfully from the young furious miko, and grinned. "So, mutt, you finally are getting what's coming to you. Good!" Koga sat back down under the tree and lazily leaned back, watching the action.

Kagome paused to take a breath, just as InuYasha, ticked at being called a mutt, threw an insult at Koga, about being a flea-bitten wolf. That was a bad move on InuYasha's part, as Kagome just got angrier.

" WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO MEAN TO KOGA! She demanded.

"ME? He started it!"

"YOU THINK I CARE? YOU COULD TO TRY TO GET ALONG WITH HIM!"

"What's the point? He doesn't get along with me. Stupid skinny wolf…"

"DON'T INSULT THE MAN I LOVE!"

Absolute silence settled over the crowd. Kagome could feel herself start to flush. She hadn't meant to just yell that out. She had really figured out if she really did love Koga, yet. But strangely, as soon as those words left her lips, she knew that they were true. She was over InuYasha, he and Kikiyo could have each other; Koga was the one she wanted, now and forever.

Kagome glanced from the absolute shock on InuYasha's face, to the slightly confused one on Miroku and Shippo's, the gentle smile on Sango's face (A/N who Kagome had woken up by her psychotic screaming fit, by the way) to the one of absolute rapture and joy on Koga's

"Oh, Kagome, you really mean it?" the wolf-demon whispered.

Kagome ducked her head and shyly nodded. "I really do, I love you Koga. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."

Koga rushed over and put his arms around Kagome, and she felt so happy in his warm embrace.

"Hey! Wolf-breath, what the hell do'ya think you are doing!"

Koga glanced over at InuYasha; the Tetsaiga was out, pointed at the wolf-demon.

"What do you think mutt? I'm hugging my woman!"

"Your woman! Think again wolf, now get out of my sight before I kill you!"

Koga laughed, "No, this is my woman now. I believe yours is lying over there." Koga pointed over at Kikiyo, who was strangely enough, still sleeping.

"But"

Kagome spoke up from her spot next to Koga, "InuYasha, you made your choice. I gave everything to you, I really thought I loved you, that eventually you'd forget Kikiyo, and someday marry me. But you always went back to Kikiyo in the end." A single tear trickled down Kagome cheek, "Too many times you chose Kikiyo over me. Too many times… This was the last straw here, when you acted like you didn't even care that I almost died!" More tears followed the first one, falling silently down the girl's face.

"But Kikiyo almost died too!"

"IDIOT! Kikyo is already DEAD! Did you forget that?"

"Ummm.." Clearly InuYasha knew that Kagome was right, and that he was losing this argument. He was losing Kagome.

"I wish I could stay here with you guys." She glanced at Miroku sitting next to Sango, and Shippo on the monk's shoulder, silently watching them. "But I don't think I can stay here with him." Kagome looked back at InuYasha, still holding the Tetsaiga, but more limply now.

"Kagome? Are you leaving us?" Shippo jumped from Miroku into Kagome's arms. She smiled down at the little kinsune.

"I'm sorry, but yes Shippo."

"Actually, Kagome," Koga started, she craned her neck up to look at him "Your friends are welcome to come with us. There is no reason that we have to stop looking for the jewel shards. After all, I want to kill Naraku too."

Joy lit up Kagome's face. "You mean it?" Koga nodded. "Oh wonderful!" She exclaimed. She smiled down at her friends, "Well, do you all want to come?"

"Yes!" Exclaimed Shippo, she giggled and gave him a hug. "Anyone else?" She asked, looking at Sango and Miroku.

"Oh, I'd be happy to come with you, Kagome and you Koga. But with Sango so weak, we can't possibly travel yet."

Sango struggled to sit up, "Let me speak for myself monk." She snapped.

"Sango! Don't sit up! You are still very fragile." Kagome admonished her friend.

But the demon slayer ignored them all. She sat up with a wince, and said:

"I will be fine if we leave today. But if we are attacked by demons, I'm afraid I won't be much help."

"That's okay," Koga assured her" We'll be careful until you're better"

"Terrific!" Sango exclaimed, "I'd love to come with you all!" She squeezed Miroku's hand, and he blushed.

"When are we leaving?" Shippo asked.

"Right now, if you want to." Koga glanced at Kagome, and she nodded.

"Yay!" Shippo exclaimed, "Let's go!"

"Now wait one minute!" InuYasha interrupted them; "You're all leaving me alone?"

"You're not alone, mutt. You've got your women!" Koga glanced away from him, put an arm around Kagome, and started walking away. Miroku followed suit, supporting Sango.

"Hey!" InuYasha protested, but no one looked, except Kagome.

"InuYasha," She said sweetly, "SIT BOY!" Her head whipped back around as she heard InuYasha grunt as his face slammed into the ground.

Kagome smiled to herself, she hoped InuYasha and his dead girlfriend were very happy with each other, because she knew that she would.

I'm thinking about making this the last chapter, and leaving the rest to the imagination. But, I can write more, if you want me too. If you'd want me to write a few more chapters, please review and tell me!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I've heard your pleas! And here you have it, another chapter to my, I've Always Known fic. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really do appreciate it! And sorry for the delay, I was grounded from the computer for a while.

CAUTION: For those who haven't seen the newer episodes of InuYasha, this is a slight spoiler. VERY slight. Just a caution!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't InuYasha. It sucks, I know.

Previous Chapter:

_Kagome smiled to herself, she hoped InuYasha and his dead girlfriend were very happy with one another, because she knew she would._

A Few Weeks Later:

"NARAKU!" Koga shouted as he ran full-speed through the forest after the demon, "YOU'RE MINE!"

"Ha, not likely!" The evil Naraku laughed back, but Sango's Hirikotsu then caught him off guard. It almost got him, but he managed to dodge away.

"Get him Kagome!" She yelled, as Kilrara sped after the fleeing demon.

"Got it!" And with that Kagome jumped out of a tree in the direction that Naraku was headed. She fired a sacred arrow at him, and it hit him squarely in the shoulder.

"He's injured!" Koga yelled as he picked up Kagome in his arms, and ran after their foe, "Finish him!"

"I've got him this time." Miroku jumped off of Kilala, and landed right in front of Naraku.

"Sacred Sutras!" He yelled, and threw them right at Naraku's bleeding shoulder. The sutras started to burn away the rest of his shoulder, and started to slowly burn the rest of his body.

"WHAT?" Naraku cried out, "This cannont be!"

"Just as I thought," Koga told Kagome, "The combined effects of your arrow and the monk's sacred sutras were too much for

this sad excuse for a demon. Oh excuse me, a _half demon_!" Koga sneered at Naraku, whose body was slowly dissolving away. "We can leave now, he won't be alive much longer." And with that the wolf-demon turned away.

"You mean we did it?" Sango asked from behind them.

Koga turned around, "Yes, mistress demon slayer, we did it. We have killed Naraku."

"Eeeeeeeeee!" Kagome clasped her hands and jumped up and down. "Finally!" She ran into Koga's waiting arms.

"I'm so happy, Koga." She whispered into his chest, "So happy."

Miroku was watching this display, and with a sigh, turned around to gaze at Sango, who was looking silently at the place where Naraku had just died.

"Sango?" He asked hesitantly

She looked up, "He really is gone." She said without emotion, "Isn't he?"

"Well, let's check." Miroku realized he hadn't looked to see if his wind tunnel was gone. He slowly removed the holy beads, and cautiously lifted the cloth. He grinned, and showed Sango; Skin, wonderful, hole skin, no wind tunnel. "Yup, he's gone."

Miroku said cheerfully, and before he knew what was happening he was almost knocked over.

Sango was hugging him, her face buried deep in his robes.

"Oh Miroku" She lifted a tear stained face to look into his eyes, "I can't believe he's really gone!"

"Me either." He gently lifted her chin, and looked into Sango's deep brown eyes. "But, since he is gone, have you given any thought of what I asked of you a few months ago?"

Miroku was referring to when he asked Sango to come and live with him, if they ever killed Naraku.

She was silent for so long that Miroku feared the worst; he sat down on the ground next to her.

"What is it?" He was almost afraid to ask.

The demon slayer reached down and took his hand in her small, but strong one.

"I think about it everyday." She whispered, and smiled at him.

"And?"

She looked shyly at the ground. "Yes."

At first, she spoke so softly Miroku couldn't hear her, "What was that?" He lifted her chin.

"Yes, Miroku, I will come and live with you, be your wife, and I will love you forever." Sango flung herself into Miroku's waiting arms, and they embraced for a long time.

"Sango?"

"Yes?"

"May I kiss you?"

Sango pulled away to look straight into the monk's eyes, "I never thought you to be the one to ask a women before you do that!" She laughed. "Of course." And, after their first kiss, they sat there, silently, for a long while, just enjoying one another's company, and the sinking sun

Meanwhile, Koga was sitting with Kagome in his lap, because it was getting cold, watching the same brilliant orange sunset as Miroku and Sango. He was thinking about how, now that Naraku was dead, he wanted Kagome to be his mate. He glanced down, and saw that Kagome had her eyes closed.

_Is she sleeping?_ He wondered. "Kagome?" He whispered, she opened her eyes immediately.

"Mmmm?"

"I was wondering…" Koga was so nervous, that his mouth had gone dry. "Naraku's dead, and he won't plague us anymore, the jewel is almost finished. There's only the easy part left for us." He swallowed hard, "So, will you be my mate? Please, I love you, Kagome."

"Are you proposing to me, Koga?"

"Am I what?"

"Never mind, that's just a word we use in my time for what I think you are asking me." (A/N By this time Kagome would have told Koga that she's from the future)

She looked at him, "What are you asking me?"

Koga reached down and took Kagome's hand in his. He examined it as if he had never seen it before, "Your hands are so beautiful, Kagome." He then reached down, and brushed his lips tenderly against her bare skin. Kagome blushed, but she was secretly ecstatic.

"I want you to live with me, and be my mate." Koga looked deeply into Kagome's eyes, and she beamed back at him.

"Yes Koga, I would love to be your wife!" She leaned foreword and kissed him again, hard, passionately.

"I love you, Kagome." Koga whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Koga." She nuzzled his neck, and he slowly tilted her head sideways.

"I need to mark you, Kagome, so other demons now you're mine."

Kagome bit her lip, "Will it hurt?" She asked hesitantly.

"Just for a second my love, but then no other demon will ever mess with you."

"Go ahead."

Slowly, Koga leaned down and bit the side of Kagome's neck. She winced, and it made something inside Koga ache at the thought of hurting Kagome for an instant, but it was over after a second.

She slowly raised her hands up, and gently touched the mark on her neck, just under her ear. "Is it red?" She asked Koga.

"Just a little."

"Does this mean we are…married?" Kagome asked after a second.

Koga frowned, "In a sense, yes, we are." He said after a minute.

The new wife threw her arms around Koga, and kissed him again. "I'm glad, Koga, so glad." She murmured.

"Nothing will ever come between us again, my one, my only." Koga whispered, "Nothing ever again"

Okay, I don't think this will be the last chapter, but the next one almost definitely will be. I have other Fics I need to write, so this one I have to end. But don't worry, I plan on making a InuYashaKagome one really soon.

Jenni


	7. Chapter 7

This is my last chapter to my fic. Wipes away tear I just wanna say thank you too all the people who reviewed, and begged for more when I thought about ending my fic early! I luv all of you! Keep on looking for my other fics, they'll be coming soon enough! Peace and love everyone!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own FMA either, come back in about 20 years.

A FEW MONTHS LATER

Sango and Miroku were married not long after that fateful day Naraku was destroyed. They even found Kohaku, unharmed, before the wedding, and he was now living in the same hut as Sango and Miroku, which was only next door to Koga's and Kagome's.

As for the wolf demon and miko, they were extremely happy, and were expecting their first child in only a few short months. Koga was extremely excited when he heard this news, and took it as a new responsibility to never let Kagome out of his sight. Nothing that Kagome said to pursue him that she could take perfectly fine care of her self would convince Koga. So the anxious wolf-demon barely let Kagome out of his sight.

One day, while her husband slept, Kagome snuck out of their house. She wanted to take a walk and pick flowers as a nice surprise for Koga. So, she walked far looking for the rare flowers that only grew deep in the woods. She had found a nice patch, and was kneeling to pick them, as she couldn't bend from the waist very well, when she heard a rustling in the trees.

Automatically, Kagome reached for her bow and arrow, which she always carried with her, and stood ready, waiting. The rustlings grew louder, and Kagome began to feel worried. _Maybe I shouldn't go out alone._ She thought, _or at _l_east, not so close to when the baby's due._

Kagome's arm tensed on her bow, and was just about to fire it, when someone popped out of the brush. Kagome gasped, It was InuYasha!

InuYasha looked just as shocked to see her, he blinked and held up his hands.

"Whoa, hold on Kagome. I didn't expect to see you here."

She lowered her bow, "Well, obviously. What _are_ you doing here? Looking for Kikyo?" She sneered.

InuYasha looked away, "No, Kikiyo is dead."

"Well, she was always dead!"

"No, I mean she's gone. She went to hell, and I wouldn't go with her."

"Why not? I thought you loved her."

InuYasha closed the gap between them, and took her hands, much to Kagome's surprise.

"I thought I loved her too, but whatever I felt for her left when she tried to drag me to hell with her… Kagome, I now know that's it's you I always loved."

He tried to come he even closer, but stopped when he couldn't, InuYasha looked down for a second, then looked back up.

"Koga's?" He asked.

Kagome removed her hands and took a step back, "Yes, of course it's Koga's! What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"So, you're still with him, I suppose."

"Yes! I love him, and we're expecting our first child, as you can see." She gathered up her things and walked out of the clearing.

"Kagome! Wait!"

She stooped, and turned. "InuYasha! Stop following me! You made a choice, and you have to live with it. It is Koga I will be with for the rest of my life." She continued gently after seeing the hurt on the half-demon's face, "There was a time, I'll admit, when I _did_ love you. But any feelings I had for you I left behind the day I went with Koga. I'm sorry InuYasha."

And the miko turned again, and started the walk back home.

That's it everyone! That's all she wrote! I hope you don't mind that I don't have the baby be born in this story. But iof I do another chapter I don't think I could ever stop this fic! So I'll just tell you that Kagome has a baby girl named Kishi, and her and Koga live happily ever after. And Sango and Miroku have twins, a boy and a girl, named Rouni and Hanna. The end! I luv you all, keep looking for my fics!

Jenni


End file.
